VPBE
** Howling Abyss * Item Reworks: ** ** * Champion Mastery (Testing) |Latest = April 9, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.7 |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Social Networking integration * You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. ;Grades (Assets released in patch V5.6, but arent fully implemented on live servers except BR server) :Each game you will be graded based on your performance versus all other players in your region that played based on the champion-position combination (i.e. supports will only be compared to other supports). * The current grading system is D''', '''C, B''', '''A and S''', with '''S being the best, with a - and + in each (e.g. '''B+' or A-''). * These grades are not persistent - it is possible to score A+ in one game and D''' in a subsequent game. ;Champion Mastery (Assets released in patch V5.6, but arent fully implemented on live servers except BR server) Champ Mastery D.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery C.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery B.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery A.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3.png|Tier 7 (unused) Champ Mastery None.png|No rank/Unplayed Champ Mastery Db.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery Cb.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery Bb.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery Ab.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1b.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2b.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champ Mastery S3b.png|Tier 7 (unused) * Your mastery of each champion is displayed beneath each champion portrait on your profile. * Each game you finish of League of Legends will earn you mastery points on your played champion - earn enough points and your tier improves. Higher grades are worth more points, but the amount of mastery points is also based on team performance and party size (premade bonus). * You require Summoner level 5 to start earning points. * Rewards (per champion): ** 1 - Nothing ** 2 - Nothing ** 3 - Nothing ** 4 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** 5 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** There are assets for a tier 6 and tier 7, but they are not yet implemented. * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge. Unlike other emotes it doesn't seem to interrupt anything. Default key binding: Ctrl + 6. League of Legends Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 10 (Final) * - Classic, Spellthief, Sorceress, Commando, Imperial and Steel Legion. * - Classic, Noxus, Lollipoppy, Blacksmith, Ragdoll, Battle Regalia and Scarlet Hammer. * - Classic, Mad Hatter, Royal, Nutcracko, Workshop and Asylum. * - Classic, Ironscale, Boneclaw and Darkflame. * - Classic, Happy Elf, Recon, Badger, Astronaut, Cottontail, Super and Panda. ;Chroma pack Several champions have gotten recolors on their classic and purchasable skins. This texture pack is currently available for 590 on the PBE and includes new three texture variations for: * * * * * ; * ** Health restoration increased to the full health cost on-kill. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 75 at all ranks. ; * Hitting an enemy champion now grants '''Evelynn bonus movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. This is in addition to reducing the ability's cooldown. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12 seconds. ; * Stats ** Health Growth reduced to 90 from 96. ; - Rework * Stats ** Base Mana Regen. reduced to 5 from 6. ** Mana Regen. Growth increased to 1 from . ** Base Health reduced to 506 from . ** Health Growth reduced to 75 from 86. ** Armor Growth reduced to from . * ** Ryze's spells grants a stack of Arcane Mastery for 12 seconds. At 5 stacks, Ryze becomes supercharged for 3 ( 1 per ranks) seconds, gaining a shield that blocks 5 Ryze's level)| }} damage, and causing his spellcasts to reduce his other spells' cooldowns by cooldown ( |Affected by Cooldown Reduction}}), able to be brought to a minimum of seconds. * ** No longer passively grants % cooldown reduction. ** Targeting type changed to a linear, collision skill shot from a unit-targeted ability. *** Range increased to 900 from 625. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana ratio reduced to % of max. mana)}} from at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ** Cooldown increased to 4 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mana ratio reduced to from . ** duration changed to from . ** Cooldown increased to from 14. * ** Ryze unleashes an orb of energy at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and reducing their magic resistance for 5 seconds (stacking up to 3 times). After striking the target, the orb splits to damage and shred up to 6 nearby enemies before returning to the original target - dealing 50% bonus damage and further reducing their magic resistance per bolt that returns. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana ratio increased to from . *** Maximum damage to the original target increased to from . ** Magic resist reduction changed to % from flat, and now stacks up to 3 times. ** Cooldown reduced to 7 from 14. * ** Now passively grants % cooldown reduction, and increases duration by seconds. ** Cooldown changed to from . ; * ** Shield's health ratio reduced to % of max. health)}} from at all ranks. ** Second cast's cooldown increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Enemy champions killed by Unstoppable Onslaught will not stop his charge. This did not make it in V5.6 due to a bug where damage could be dealt multiple times to enemies not hit. ; * ** New Effect: The charge's detonation now deals % bonus damage for every 1% of Tristana's Critical Strike Chance, stacking additively ( ) with the 25% bonus damage for every attack against the charge. ; * Easter Egg ** Using while being affected by or will grant Twisted Fate the cosmetic debuff "'''Destiny, Interrupted:' Betting blind. Literally". Items ; * Tooltip updated to specify that the ward is now untargetable by allies. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (''dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. ** Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * Recipe cost reduced to from . ; * New Recipe: + + . Total cost unchanged. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 . * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. ; * Health reduced to 600 from 650. ; * Recipe changed to + from + . ** Combined cost reduced to from . Total cost unchanged. * Health increased to 400 from 200. * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * No longer grants + 10 Armor Penetration. * Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion Cleaves them, reducing their armor by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. ** The passive is now unique. * Now provides Rage. ** Dealing physical damage grants 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Assists on Cleaved enemy champions or kills on any unit grant 80 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed is halved for ranged champions. ; * Combined cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . The Howling Abyss * New loading screen. * New summoner spell: Mark / Dash (Same behavior as / ). * Visual Upgrade to the Nexuses, Inhibitors and Minions (to match Summoner's Rift). ** Note that Howling Abyss is still Blue versus Purple, and so the Red assets have been recolored appropriately. * removed. * and added. * Skin Boosts: At the cost of , a player can grant everyone on its team a one-time random skin for the champ they're using that game. Additionally, the benefactor earns 200 IP, while teammates get 100IP. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. Champions ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. ; * ** As with , Pyroclasm can now bounce to/from untargetable enemies (dealing no damage) if there are no valid targets in range. *** Consequently, becoming untargetable will not cause the ability to fizzle. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed